Lost Birthday Wishes
by FridayBourne
Summary: It's Jess' Birthday, but he doesn't want the reminder [Disclaimer: story belongs to RockAngel]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Jess woke up to the annoying noise of the stupid alarm clock. Why did Luke set that stupid thing? It's Saturday, doesn't that man ever sleep. Jess just wanted to fall back to sleep. Today was going to be like all the others. Except he hated this particular day, for today was his 18th birthday.   
  
Reluctantly, he got out of bed rubbing his eyes as he stepped into the living room. Jess could barely see in front of his two feet, as his vision was still blurry. When his vision fully returned to him, he saw Luke standing in front of the phone looking down at the ground as if he was trying to see past it.  
  
"Hey Luke, something wrong?" he asked cautiously. Luke looked up at the sound of Jess' voice.   
  
"I just got a call from your mom."  
  
Jess started to worry, the last thing he wanted was to go back to New York. At least here he  
  
was happy and had a place he could finally call home.  
  
"What did she say?" Jess asked a little shaky  
  
Luke could hear the shakiness of his voice. He wondered why he was so worried. But first he wanted to calm the fear in Jess' voice.  
  
"It's nothing bad," Luke reassured Jess  
  
After hearing that Jess let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding.  
  
"Then what did she want?" Jess asked, trying to act as if everything was fine.  
  
"She called to wish you a Happy Birthday" as Luke said this he saw a flash of fear and sadness in Jess' eyes. But as soon as he saw it, it was blocked again by the defense walls Jess had put up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"  
  
Oh Great, she forgets everything else why couldn't she forget my birthday. Why'd she have to call and wish him a Happy Birthday anyway, it's not like she cares.  
  
Jess didn't want anyone to know when his birthday was. He just wanted to forget the harsh memories that were flooding back to him.  
  
"It's not important," Jess says, he didn't want Luke to think otherwise  
  
However, Luke wasn't convinced at all. He knew something was up, but he decided not to push it.  
  
"What are talking about, your turning 18, of course it's important," Luke said trying to convince him of the importance of the day he was born.  
  
"What's so important, I feel the same as I did yesterday. Maybe a little taller"  
  
Luke heard the bit of sarcasm Jess threw in his sentence. Luke knew something had happened on past birthdays, he could feel it through the way Jess was talking about his birthday.  
  
So Luke decided to change the subject, "Do you want anything for your birthday."  
  
"NO" Jess' answer came out a bit harsher then he had intended it to be.   
  
Now Luke knew for sure something was wrong. He wished he could just figure out what had happened in the past. Luke just wanted to help, but he didn't know how or where to start. Jess was very complicated to figure out. But he knew someone who Jess actually opened up to. Maybe she would be able to help him.  
  
"Not even cash?" Luke asked, hopeful for some kind of answer.  
  
"I said no" Jess sighed before saying, "I gonna go get dressed"  
  
Jess didn't want presents, they just reminded him even more.  
  
"Alright... Happy Birthday" Luke said before Jess had left.  
  
Jess hated those words, loathe them even. He didn't want any reminders of Birthdays or anything like that. Who cares when I was born anyway, it didn't make a difference of the date. Either way, no body wanted me in the world anyway.  
  
After Jess was out of sight Luke picked up the phone to call the only person he knew Jess would open up to, Rory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rory was awoken by the ringing of the phone. At first she thought it was just the ringing in her head. She finally got out of bed to grab the phone.  
  
"Hmmm" was all Rory could get out, she couldn't seem to find her voice.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Once Rory heard Luke on the other line her voice suddenly returned to her  
  
"Yeah, something wrong?"  
  
Luke heard the fear rising in her voice as she suddenly sounded wide awake.  
  
"No... did you know that today is Jess' birthday?"  
  
Rory was shocked and confused at the same time. Why hadn't he told me, why haven't I ever noticed that he never mentioned his birthday?  
  
"What?" Rory said, being the only thing that came out when she opened her mouth.  
  
Luke heard the complete shock in her voice, and Luke realized if Jess hadn't told Rory then this was something he wanted to keep to himself.   
  
"Jess' mom called today to wish him a Happy Birthday, he didn't seem too thrilled about it either. I feel like he is hiding something about his past that involved his previous birthdays." After a short pause he continued, "Since you are the only one he opens up to, I was thinking you could talk to him."  
  
"I could try to talk him later."  
  
Luke knew that this was the best he could ask for. Jess wasn't the easiest person in the world to understand. He was complicated and had a dark past. And Jess had been through things that he would take to his grave, but Luke knew Jess would open up as mush as he could. He just needed time and somebody he trusted.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"No problem, I'll see you later," Rory said before hanging up. I have to go see Jess as soon as I can. She was still confused as to why he never told anyone. She wondered if it was just one bad birthday or many. All she knew was that it made him upset. The only way she would find out would be to talk to him herself. So she went to get dressed and go to the one place she knew Jess would be, The Bridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jess walked down towards the only place that gave him comfort in this town, The Bridge. No matter what happened, he could always go there to just sit and think. Here, he could just escape the truth and reality, HIS reality.  
  
He finally reached the bridge and just sat down to think. Why does Luke care anyway. It isn't his prblem, it's mine. Just because I'm living with him doesn't mean I have to tell him everything. But, maybe if I let this all out I could feel better. Or maybe that would just make me vulnarable. And I can't let that happen, or I just don't want that to happen.  
  
Jess stared into the water mesmorized. No matter what happened in life, the water was always calm and silent. Doesn't matter who dies or who is hurt in the world, the movement of the water never changed. If only life was this simple.  
  
I guess the stillness of the water is what calms me down. And it slowly stops the fire burning inside of me.   
  
It was either stare at the water or talk to HER. Her being his Rory. Her eyes alone could calm him down. Sometimes he even got both. He could be by the water while talking to her, looking into her eyes. I could get lost in her eyes forever. I wish she was here right now.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rory walked out of her house after having left a note for her mom. She didn't want to worry her mom. She still had so many questions going off in her head. It was like her own inner battle with herself.   
  
What do I say? How do I approach him? How will he react? Will he turn away? Will he let me in? And if he does, how much will he let me know? Is he ready to open up? Or does he need time?  
  
She didn't know what to think anymore. The only thing she knew was that she had to try. And if he isn't ready to let her in, she will wait. She would wait forever for him.  
  
She started to walk faster. She wanted to get to him, comfort him, hold him. She wanted to be there for him, to be there with him. I wish Jess was here right now.  
  
That's when she got to the bridge and saw him. She saw Jess sitting on the edge of the bridge staring into the water as if the still water was holding a treasure only he could see. She walked closer making her presence known.   
  
~~~~~  
  
He turned around to look at her face. It was like all his prayers had been answered. Because there she was, standing before him. He couldn't believe his eyes. She's here, she really came. But how did she know he needed her?  
  
He took a wild guess... Luke   
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: The thoughts are indicated by * And thanks for the great reviews!!!**_  
  
Chapter 4_**  
  
He wondered how much Luke had told her? _Probably everything, I mean there wasn't much to tell. I'll just let her talk first before I say anything  
_  
Mean while, Rory was still flooded with questions. _What do I say first?   
_  
She finally sat down next to him and started simple, "Hey." She had said it just above a whisper. Jess turned to face the water again and countered with, "Hey"  
  
They sat in silence for a while until Rory decided the silence was killing her, "Luke called." Jess nodded his head in silent acknowledgment. He knew where this was going.  
  
"So, why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked still looking at his turned head.   
  


"I didn't want the reminder," he answered her honestly. He really didn't want to remember his birthday, or the day his father left. _There I go thinking about it again. _ But that wasn't all; there was another event that happened on his birthday, which also haunted him still.   
  
"Why not?" she asked. She wanted to be there for him, to help him. She had to do something. But she didn't want to push him either. So she asked him carefully.  
  
"Nothing good ever happened on my birthdays. Both my mom and me wanted to forget that day, the day my dad left. So whenever it was my birthday, my mom would drink and I always went out. And that got me into even more trouble. I just wanted to forget." Jess' voice slowly softened as he finished. He felt a little relief at being able to tell her that, even if it wasn't much. He had so much to say, he didn't know where to start.  
  
"I'm here for you. I'm here to help you. You can tell me whenever your ready to, and I'll be here to listen" and she had meant ever last word. _I'm here for him, and he needs to know that. I can't even imagine what he has been through. _ So she would wait for as long as it took.  
  
But Jess was ready now to tell her, to let her in. He knew he was and didn't need any time. So he slowly turned back to her and looked into her eyes and said, "I'm ready now"  
~~~~~  
  



	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. **  
Chapter 5**_  
  
He had needed someone to talk to, and there she was. She just waited for him to talk. He knew she understood how hard it was for him to open up. And he was grateful she wasn't pushing for answers he couldn't give. _Here goes nothing_  
  
Jess looks over at Rory, who is giving him support with her eyes. He takes a deep breath and begins his story, "It was my fifth birthday. I was young, but I remember ever detail like it was yesterday. The events play over in my head like a broken record..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jess woke up and jumped out of bed. It was his fifth birthday, he was turning five. He was extremely excited, that is until he heard the yelling. He listened from inside his room; he had opened the door slightly. He was now able to see them and hear them.  
  
"You can't leave, it's his birthday!" he heard his mother yell.  
  
"It won't be any better if I stay," his father argued.  
  
"Yes it would be, you'd be here."  
  
"I can't pretend anymore, we aren't happy."  
  
"You have horrible timing in figuring that out," she snapped  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I can't keeping playing 'happy family' with you," he explained  
  
She let out a sigh of defeat and said, "Are you at least going to tell him goodbye?"  
  
He looked over at Jess' door and replied softly, "Yeah" He looked back at Liz then turned to walk towards his son's room.   
  
Jess saw him coming and jumped back into his bed, trying to hind the fact that he had seen everything.   
  
His father came in and sat at the edge of Jess' bed. He looked at the little boy and tried to explain, but Jess spoke up first.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Jess asked. He knew enough to know what the fight was about.  
  
"Yeah" his father answered softly  
  
"Are you coming back?" he didn't want his father to leave, but already knew the answer to this.  
  
"No."   
  
Tears started to fall from Jess' eyes as he got up to hug his father.  
  
"I don't want you to go" he pleaded  
  
"I know, but I have to" his father tried to explain.  
  
Jess stayed in his father's arms until he had to go.  
  
"I have to go now" he let Jess go and started towards the door  
  
"Goodbye daddy" he cried  
  
"Goodbye son" And with that his father was gone. Gone from his life. And Jess felt alone.  
  
A few hours later Jess came out of his room into the living room. He found his mother lying on the couch. He walked up to her and she lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were red from the tears she had shed.   
  
"This is all your fault" she said angrily then continued by saying, "To me you no longer have a birthday, now get away from me"  
  
So Jess walked back into his room away from his grieving mother. Neither one of them wanted the reminder of his birthday because of the memory that came with it.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	6. Author's Note

I won't be able to update for a while. I got Finals and Regents coming up. So I'll update as soon as tests are out of the way. Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had a bunch of tests to take and my dance recital is coming up. I hope people are still following my story. Please review and share your ideas and opinions. Thanks.**  
  
Chapter 6**_  
  
_Okay, first part done. She's still listening, which is a good sign. Now to get out the second part. She gets it... right?_  
  
Rory knew better then to interrupt Jess while he spoke. He was now taking a pause while he seemed to be in deep thought. _ I wonder what he is thinking about. _ She watched as he took and deep breathe.  
  
"Then there's my thirteenth birthday. Even though my dad had been gone for a while, it still hurt. So my mom drank and I never stayed at home. On this day I had accidentally walked into a bad neighborhood..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jess woke up with a pounding headache. He then remembered what day it was, and silently cursed himself. Well, there was no way he was gonna stay to watch her get drunk. He got ready and went into the living room to find his mother lying on the couch.   
  
"What are you doing up?" she asked without looking up.  
  
"Well, that's what your supposed to do in the morning," he answered.  
  
She saw him head towards the door and asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out," was his only answer.  
  
"Why do I even bother with you?" she asked before he left.  
  
  
After leaving the apartment, he went walking down the street. After a while her realized it was getting dark so he decided to head home. He suddenly got the feeling he was being followed, so he started walking a little faster. Then he started to jog a little while looking back ever few seconds.   
  
Then, all of a sudden, he could no longer feel his feet on the ground. Because he was now being pulled into a dark alley. He couldn't see who his attacker was, but he could feel the person's fist meeting with his face. Then everything went black.   
  
He woke up to feel the sun shining in his face. Which meant that he had been unconscious all night. And now he had to go back home. When he got back he went into his room he looked at his face in the mirror. He saw a small gash on his cheek, probably from being pulled to the ground, and his right eye was swollen. Then he reached down for his wallet in his back pocket only to find that it wasn't there. It was kind of a relief to find out that this was what his attacker had been after.  
  
And with that Jess fell down on his bed for some much needed sleep. The only thought that went through his mind before he shut his eyes was My birthday sucks.  
~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_**_ Thanks for all the great reviews. To BabyGirl, I had to take the Bio regents. Did you have any regents this year? And to No Name, it's just a nickname and more then one person can have it. And to everyone else who reviewed, THANKS.  
**  
Chapter 7**_  
  
Jess takes a deep breath having finished telling his story. And now he was scared, afraid of her reaction. Telling Rory all that has left him vulnerable. _ Being vulnerable is the last place I would like to be. But here I am, extremely vulnerable to hurt. _ The walls he worked hard to put up over the years were slowly coming down.   
  
However, deep down he felt a sense of security, no matter how little it was. He knew now that Rory was there to help him. Maybe she could even help him make some new memories in his new home. _ Yeah, that's right. This is my new home now. Here with Rory, Luke, and all the other crazy residents living here._ This thought cause his lips to curve into a slight smile. It didn't matter how small the smile was because it was a start.  
  
He then decided that whatever was to happen he was going to try to be happy here, _in my new home._  
  
Rory is unaware of his smile because she is too busy concentrating on the water, lost in her own thoughts. She was completely stunned. Jess had opened himself up to her. He trusted her enough to let her in, and it amazed her.   
  
She didn't want to be like everybody else by telling him she was sorry for, but how else would he know she truly was sorry that he had to go through that. But maybe now that he told her, he'll be able to move on. He can make new memories for his birthday. Memories in Stars Hollow. _ He can start over again, without the harsh memories. And I'll be there for him every step of the way._  
  
He needed to be able to believe that it could be better now. Looking at him she could see how vulnerable his honestly had made him. She looked him in the eyes before starting.  
  
"I'm sorry that had to happen to you," she said barely over a whisper.  
  
He replied sincerely saying, "I know."  
  
"But, you don't have to live in the past anymore. You can make new memories here, in Stars Hollow."  
  
He looked at her shyly, with uncertainty in his eyes. _ But what if I can't? _He hadn't thought about that before. But she'd help him, _right? _  
  
"Will you help me?" He needed to know before he tried to.  
  
She gave him a reassuring smile and took his hands in hers before saying, "Of course I will."  
  
He could see that she really meant it. _Okay, I can do this. With her help at least. _ He smiled back will real confidence and replied, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Why don't we get back to the diner and tell Luke everything's okay?"  
  
He looked at her again for some more confidence before saying, "Sure."  
  
They got up and started towards the diner. He knew he'd have to tell Luke what was wrong, but he didn't mind that much anymore. He could do it now with Rory there.  
  
**_A/N_**_: So what do you think? Should I end it here or continue into another Chapter with Luke? I have an idea that includes Luke, but I wanted to know your opinions. Thanks._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 8

**_  
_**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. They were really helpful. And I'll try to get the next chapter out faster though.**  
  
Chapter 8  
**_  
_I can do this, I can do this. And if I keep saying that, maybe it will become more believable. No, I can. I'll tell Luke and he'll understand. Then maybe I can have a real birthday. Maybe even with cake. And one day I'll be a real boy. Now I'm getting off topic.   
_  
Jess decided to put his thoughts to rest as they walked the rest of the way to Luke's.  
  
Rory, on the other hand, was happy that Jess was able to open up. _Maybe he'll be able to enjoy his birthday. And Luke will defiantly understand completely._  
  
And on that thought Rory continued to walk silently at Jess' side.  
  
Meanwhile, Luke was in his apartment waiting for Jess to return. _I wonder what happened. It's been a while since he left. I hope calling Rory was a good idea._  
  
Luke was pacing back and forth. He'd been worrying like this all morning. He hadn't opened the diner, he was too nervous. So he waited patiently for Jess. He checked his watch again and then looked out the window.  
  
_No sign of him yet. Wait... is that him and Rory? I better unlock the door._  
  
Luke turned from the window and headed down to the diner. He waited as Rory and Jess made their way over.  
  
_They look okay... right?_  
  
  
**_A/N:_** _I'm sorry this chapter is short. It is kind of an opening for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review._


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _**_Thanks for all the reviews, they were really great. Hope you like this chapter too.**  
  
Chapter 9**_  
  
Luke watched as Jess and Rory made their way into the diner. He nervously stood to greet them.  
  
"Hey guys, uh, is everything okay?" He asked looking for any sign pain or anger.  
  
To his relief he saw Jess give a slight smile before saying, "Everything's great."  
  
_Oh thank goodness, I guess I did the right thing after all. Now the only question left was, what happened._  
  
"Why not fill me in here?" Luke asked.  
  
He watched as Jess looked over to Rory before facing him. _What was he looking for? Confidence? Reassurance? Was he afraid?_  
  
Jess took a deep breath before he began, "On my fifth birthday I had woken up to my parents fighting. My father came into my room to tell me that he was leaving. Soon after he left I found my mom lying on the couch. She blamed me, and told me it was my fault he walked away. She never celebrated my birthday again after that and I didn't want to either. It was just a painful reminder of that day. So, we kinda fell into a routine. When it was my birthday she would just stay in the house drinking. I would usually go out; she wasn't really friendly drunk. One day I stayed out too long. I ended up getting beaten and I later found out that they had stolen my wallet."  
  
Jess paused to take a deep breathed then continued, "That's why I was upset this morning. And I'm sorry about that."  
  
When Jess finally finished, Luke stood there stunned. There were a ton of different thoughts going through his mind.  
  
_I can't believe this. I never thought it had been this bad. First his father leaves, then his mother starts drinking, and finally he's mugged. No wonder he was so pissed this morning. At least he is able to talk about it. That's like the first step, right? And did he just apologize? That's a first. Maybe this will all turn out all right.  
  
Now what am I supposed to say to him?_  
  
Luke sighed and said, "I'm really sorry you had to go through that. But I'll try my best to make your future birthdays better."  
  
_Now lets see if he agrees._  
  
Jess gave a small smile and said, "Thanks, that means a lot."  
  
_There's hope after all._ Suddenly an idea struck Luke. _ Perfect!_  
  
"Good, I'm glad your feeling better about all this. And while you're in a good mood, could you do me a favor?" Luke told him.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Jess said, eager to help in return.  
  
"I need you to cash a check for me," Luke said pulling an envelope and handing it to Jess.  
  
Jess took it and said, "I'll be back later." And with a wave he was gone.   
  
_Okay, that should keep him away long enough._ "I wanted to thank you," he said turning to Rory.  
  
"It was nothing, he just needed someone to talk to," Rory replied.  
  
Luke shook his head and said, "It was definitely something."  
  
Rory just smiled in return. Luke continued by saying, "And I have an idea, but I need your help."  
  
"Oh, sure," Rory said. She was more than happy to lend a hand.  
  
"Great." _Okay, with Rory's help I can put my plan into action.  
  
  
**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter; I should have the next chapter up before the week is over. And please Review!_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**  
  
_That went well... right? It did, everything went fine. Except I feel like something's missing. I guess I really did want that party. Nothing big, but something. But it's okay if I have to wait till next year. I've been waiting since I was five._  
  
Jess thought about all this as he walked to the bank. He couldn't figure out why he was so bothered about this. It's not like he had a good birthday to compare it to.  
  
_I'm just full of bad memories. Kind of sad. Okay, I have to stop thinking like that. I'll try to be optimistic; the future will be bright. That's not optimistic, that's just stupid._  
  
Jess let out a frustrated sigh. _Oh, well. I'll cash the check, then I'll head home to help in the Diner.  
_  
_Whoa._ Jess stopped in mid-step. _ When did I start considering that apartment... home?_  
  
He thought about this for a minute. _Luke makes it feel like home._ He laughs at himself and starts walking again.   
_  
I'm losing my mind._  
  
~~~~~  
_I can't wait to see his face. This is such a good idea. He'll be so happy and he can add a happy memory to his life in Stars Hollow. This is so exciting!_  
  
Rory practically skipped around the store as she happily thought about all this.  
  
~~~~~  
Luke frantically ran around the Diner.  
  
_I wonder how long I have? Is he walking fast? Jogging? Will he be happy about this? Mad? Angry? Upset? Will he mind if it's only two people? What if he wants something bigger?_  
  
_Oh, man. I'm in way over my head here. I need to calm down. Deep breaths; in and out._  
  
However, Luke couldn't keep the questions from leaking through his head.  
  
**_A/N: _**_Sorry this chapter was short, it's also an opening for the next chapter. Hope you liked it and please review! Thanks!_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**  
_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy._  
  
  
Luke watched as Rory was walking towards the Diner with bags in her hand.   
  
_I hope she was able to get everything. This all has to be perfect. This is important to Jess so it's important to me. I still can't believe his father left on his birthday. And my irresponsible sister didn't care at all for her own son. But this isn't the time to get angry. Right now I have to be here for Jess. I'm gonna do the best I can, because he is my family._  
  
Luke let out a deep breath. _ No matter what, I'm gonna make sure this is the best birthday ever. Jess has been through a lot, including today. Just this morning he was able to open up to Rory. Then he came back here and was able to tell me. And he actually told me everything, not just some sentence answer. _  
  
_Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?_  
  
Rory walked into the Diner and saw Luke. He was pacing back and forth. _He looks like he's about to burn a hole through the floor. Why is he so nervous? Never mind, I know why._  
  
She smiled at this thought, "Hey, Luke. You wanna to stop for a second?" She joked.  
  
Luke stopped and looked up surprised. _When did she get here? Wasn't the bell supposed to jingle?_  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm just nervous," he explained after he realized that he had been pacing.  
  
"Because you care about Jess," Rory said in a singsong voice.  
  
Luke gave her a look, but then he smiled. _She's right. I do care about him. No, that doesn't sound right. I love Jess, he's like a son to me. Yeah, that sounds much better._  
  
"Come on, we can put everything upstairs," Luke says.  
  
So they both went upstairs to make everything perfect in the short time they had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
_Thankfully that's over with. Now I just wanna get home. Jess smiled. I'm never gonna get tired of saying that word. _  
  
_I guess I love Luke. He's the father I never had. Yeah, I do love him.  
  
Maybe I'm going soft._  
  
Jess just shook his head. But the smile stayed in place.  
  
Jess kept walking until he saw the Diner up ahead.  
  
_I guess Luke decided to keep it closed today. Oh well, no complaints here. I didn't feel like working today anyway._  
  
He walked to the door and opened it. He looked around the Diner and called, "Luke?!"  
  
_Guess he went upstairs. _   
  
So Jess climbed up the stairs and opened the door.  
  
_This is weird. Why are the lights off? It's so dark in here. There isn't even light from the windows. Maybe Luke went out. He probably found something better do anyway. I really don't care. Really._  
  
As he put the lights on two people jumped up and screamed, "Surprise!"  
  
Jess practically jumped out of his skin. "Huh?" _I definitely didn't expect this._  
  
"What's going on?" he asked after getting over the surprise.  
  
"It's your surprise party," Luke said.  
  
"You like?" Rory asked hopefully.  
  
Jess looked around to see a bunch of red and black streamers hanging around the apartment. There were even some black and red balloons.  
  
_They know me too well._  
  
Then he looked at the table to see a cake just for him. If he weren't trying to keep his bad boy image, he would have cried. Instead a huge smile spreads across his face.  
_  
This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. This the ONLY nice thing anyone's ever done for me._  
  
"It's wonderful," he says finally finding his voice.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you like it," Luke says pleased with himself.  
  
_Thank the Lord. I thought I was going to go crazy. _ Luke thought with a sigh of relief.  
  
Jess then looked at Rory and Luke, trying to regain control of his smile. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jess runs to Luke and gives him the biggest hug ever.  
  
"Thank You," Jess says quietly to Luke.  
  
_This is where I belong. _ He thought happily.  
  
Luke was surprised at first, but he eagerly returned the hug.   
  
_We are definitely one odd family, but I wouldn't exchange it for the world._ Luke thought with a smile.  
  
As Rory watched, she couldn't help but smile herself.   
  
_I've never seen Jess or Luke smile this much. This is exactly what they needed. Maybe they'll be able to talk about what they're thinking from now on. I'm probably getting ahead of myself, but I don't care. This is huge step.  
  
They can finally be a family._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 11  
_A/N:_ _ This looks like the last chapter, but I'm going to write a chapter with the actually party. Hope you liked this chapter, please review._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. This is the final chapter, but I'm going to put up an Epilogue soon. I already have half written so it won't take long. I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
  
  
The small party was great. It was more then anything Jess could ask for. Jess finally had a place where he belonged. He had a home and family. Even if his family only consisted of Luke. Jess had never felt so happy, and alive all together.   
  
Luke walked up to Jess and handed him his gift. "I asked Rory to run to the store to get this. I would have gotten you something better if I had more time," he explained nervously.  
  
"It's fine," Jess reassured him.  
  
The wrapping paper had been rushed so it was a little messy, and the paper had little Christmas trees on it. He opened it to find a shirt. It was a Metallica shirt that said _Ride The Lightning._  
  
"Thanks, this is great," Jess said honestly to Luke's worried face.  
  
Luke let out a sigh of relief and said, "Good."  
  
Then Rory blurted out, "Open mine next, open mine next!"  
  
Jess gave her a look, "Yours is the only one next."  
  
"Sorry, I get excited at parties," she said and handed him her gifted.   
  
Rory's gift was wrapped in the same paper, but it was smaller. Inside was a CD from The Ramones. One he didn't have.  
  
"And the verdict is?" Rory asked hopefully.  
  
"It's great, thank you," he replied.  
  
"Now it's time for some cake," Luke said getting up.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised you didn't try to make some kind of healthy cake," Jess commented.  
  
"You only get away with that today because of your birthday you know," Luke told him.  
  
Jess answered, "I know."  
  
After eating Jess and Rory helped to clean up some of the decorations until Luke told them they could go.   
  
"Go outside and enjoy the rest of the day," he told them.  
  
"Sure, see you later," Jess said as Rory and him walked towards the door. Rory walked out first, and before Jess could follow Luke called his name.  
  
"Jess!" he yelled  
  
"What?"  
  
"Happy Birthday," Luke told him with a smile.  
  
Jess smiled back and said, "Thanks."  
  
Then he followed after Rory. He found her waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Listening, were you?"  
  
"Of course," she said before walking out with him.  
  
They walked together back to the bridge and sat down together. Just like they had done earlier, but with brighter spirits.  
  
"I'm glad everything worked out," Rory told him.  
  
"Yeah, me too," h e agreed.  
  
He stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I want to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping me this morning. I wouldn't have been able to tell Luke if it wasn't for you. So, thank you," he told her.  
  
"It was no problem, I'll be here whenever you need someone," Rory said.  
  
"Same goes for me," he said. "Friends?" he asked hopefully. It might not be what he wanted, but that's the best he was going to get. So he would settle for being just her friend.  
  
"No," she stated.  
  
"What?" Jess asked confused.  
  
"I can't be just your friend," Rory told him honestly.  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"No, I can't," she said smiling. Then she did something unexpected, she kissed him softly on the lips. When pulled away, she could see his shocked expression. She smiled at him and said, "Happy Birthday Jess."  
  
His shock turned into happiness and he also smiled. And he kissed her back. This had defiantly been the best birthday ever. Jess was no longer afraid of the day. He was finally happy. Jess had people he cared about and they cared about him too.   
  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Putting up an Epilogue soon


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter of my story. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to everyone who left me reviews and stayed with this story. And I wanna thank _Fridaybourne_ for posting my story for me. I finally have my own name on ff.net too. It's _SilverNcold_, and I'm gonna try to post up another Gilmore story on this name. Enjoy my last chapter. And thank you all.  
  
  
_Jess POV_  
  
It's that day again. The one I used to hate. However, it's not like that anymore. I'm not afraid of what's going to happen. Because my life is going great. I'm no longer on that downhill path to nowhere. Thanks to Luke and Rory. Luke is more than just my uncle, he is the father I never had. As for Rory; she is my everything. She is my girlfriend, my best friend, and more importantly the person I'm in love with.  
  
Actually, their both the reason I'm driving back home today to meet them. Rory was already back from college, so I wasn't able to drive with her. She had chosen Yale, so I picked a college nearby. That's right, I said college. I quit my job at Walmart and I finished high school. Granted, I had to take summer classes to make up all the days I missed. It was all worth it though. I have a future now.  
  
So, Luke asked me to come home for my birthday. I'm supposed to meet him and Rory at the Diner. Even Loralei is going to be there. We both decided to make a truce, for Rory's sake. But now we actually get along with each other. I also think that I earned major points for fixing up my life. We have more in common then I thought.  
  
  
I can't help but smile as I enter Star Hollow. This place became my home, and it always will be.  
  
I parked my car and walk up to the Diner. All the shades are pulled down, but they can't surprise me twice. I already know what's behind that door. So, I open the door and walk inside.  
  
"Surprise!" they all yelled.  
  
I definitely wasn't expecting this. All the people I met in Stars Hollow are here to celebrate my birthday. I quickly look around and I'm relieved to find that Taylor isn't here.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" they all said. And now I really can't keep the smile off my face. Then Rory comes up and says softly, "Happy Anniversary Jess." Oh, that's another reason I don't hate this day anymore. Exactly one year ago, Rory and me got together. "Happy Anniversary Rory," I tell her back. She gives me a quick kiss and then moves away so Luke can hug me.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," he says to me.  
  
"Thank you," I answer sincerely.  
  
I can honestly say, there are no other people I'd rather be with.  
  
  
**_The End_**


End file.
